


Don't Forget to Remember Me

by chynnawrites



Series: With Arms Wide Open [17]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Corinne and Sebastian have to bid their prospective children a bittersweet and emotional farewell.





	Don't Forget to Remember Me

This was going to be one of the hardest days of my life. Worse than the day I found out I couldn’t give birth to any children. I looked at Sebastian with tear filled eyes as we got dressed silently, knowing the other didn’t get any sleep the night before. We walked down the stairs to find the kids sitting on the couch, their bags by the door. My heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds.

“Why do we have to?” Aiden asked, tears streaming down that still fresh face.

“You know why, buddy. I know it’s hard.” Sebastian answered, sitting behind Genevieve to braid her hair.

“I don’t want to. I want to stay with you!” My boy cried and ran into my arms. To hold him while he cried like this smashed my soul.

“Sshh, darlin’. We’ll be together soon. Promise.” I whispered through tears.

“O să-mi fie dor de tine, tătic.” _I’m going to miss you, dad._ I heard my daughter whimper as Sebastian finished he braid. She turned to look at him, trying to hold her head high and keep her tears back.

“I’m going to miss you too, raza de soare.” My husband murmured and pulled her close. That’s what caused her tears to fall. “You’re so precious to me. My sunshine.” He rocked her as they cried, their bodies shaking with emotion.

I picked Aiden up and walked over to the couch where Genevieve and Sebastian were sitting and sat down, holding my son close. This would be the last time we would be together as a family for a while, so I needed to make the best of it.

“I have an idea.” I said quietly through my tears. “Let’s all say what our favorite memories were from the past 3 months.” I suggested, using that fake smile I was all too good at from work.

“I’ll go first, I guess.” Evie muttered, wiping her tears away gently. “I guess my favorite memory was when you took us to the zoo, Dad.” My daughter chuckled as she looked at Sebastian the way I always looked at my dad. Eyes full of love and a smile that only he should get to see.

“And where was I during this?” I asked with a smile and a cocked eyebrow.

“You were at your work conference…thing.” She smirked and looked at me.

“I remember that. You had me sing ‘If You Leave’ a million and a half times!” Sebastian laughed and hugged her tight.

“I think mine was the day we had the picnic at the park with Callie and Bo. Before school started?” Aiden looked from me to Sebastian and smiled.

“I remember that. You ended up getting bitten by some sorta bug. I had to run to the store three times for calamine lotion.” Seb chuckled

“I felt so bad it too. I hated seeing you all scratched up.” I murmured as I started to pet his hair.

“At least now we know I shouldn’t be allowed to do stuff like run through the woods.” My son chuckled and flashed that heart stopping smile. “What was your favorite, Dad?” Aiden asked, looking to Sebastian with bright hazel eyes. Eyes that could hold your heart and never let go.

“Hmm. There’s so many to choose from.” My husband pondered. “I think mine is either my birthday or the day I came home and I’d been having a really crappy couple of days. You guys had my favorite pizza and a movie. And your mommma gave me that smile I strive to see every day.” Seb chuckled as he looked to me before taking the kids into his arms and hugged them tight. I had to fight the tears again as I watched how close they had become in just ninety days. Like they had always known each other.

“What about you, regina mea?” Sebastian’s voice pulled me out of my bubble of self-pity. I looked up at him and smiled weakly, willing myself to stay strong for them.

“Umm. It was probably the first night. Having those chairs at our table finally filled with people who felt like they belonged there. Hearing more about how you grew up before you came here. It made me love you guys more than I thought I could ever love anyone but you, Sebastian. It made me feel joy for the first time this year.” I hiccupped and started sobbing, burying my face in my hands. I felt three pairs of arms wrap around my shivering body, the people attached whispering soft assurances.

“I’m sorry. I know I should…” I heaved before a knock on the door interrupted my train of thought. “No. No no no no no.” I whispered as Sebastian disappeared to open the door. He came back around the corner with Lillian following close behind.

“Hello.” She whispered with a weak smile. “Genevieve. Aiden. It’s time.” She said with a little more volume, careful to avoid my gaze.

“One more minute.” Genevieve stated boldly before kneeling in front of me, her hands grabbing my face gently.

“Listen to me, mom. I’ll never forget you. And you can’t forget me.” She whispered and pressed her forehead to mine. “I’ll be back with you. Any way I have to.” She told me with a wry smile before wrapping her arms around my neck.

“I love you, my beautiful girl.” I whimpered.

“I love you too, mom. So much.” She cried, her tears soaking the shoulder of my shirt.

“You be like Cap for your brother. Be his Leia. Promise me.” I told her and looked into those eyes. They held my entire world.

“Promise.” She said quietly before running into Sebastian’s arms. Aiden gave me a long hug and kissed before running out the door, sobbing.

I watched as Genevieve rushed past Lillian to chase after her brother. I watched as Sebastian talked to our case worker. She’d been with us through the entire journey. And in this moment, I couldn’t have hated anyone more than I hated her.

“Corinne, I know…” She started softly before I help my finger up to stop her.

“You need to get out. Please.” I whispered weakly, pointing to the door.

“C’mon, Lil. She needs some time.” Sebastian said as he lead her out, grabbing the kids bags. Once I knew they were far enough out the door, I ran upstairs, stopping in front of Genevieve’s room. I froze there and started violently sobbing, my body falling to the floor. I was so lost in my tears that I didn’t hear Sebastian come sit down next to me. I crawled into his lap and bawled, taking little comfort in his presence.

“Why…did…” I hiccupped and hugged him tight.

“I know, my love.” He whispered and stood up, closing Genevieve’s bedroom door before going to close Aiden’s.

“Just hold me, Sebastian.” I cried and help him tight.

“Of course, regina mea.” He whispered and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me bridal style into our room before sitting me on our bed.

“C’mere.” Sebastian cooed as I crawled in his lap. “I got ya, baby girl.” He purred, rubbing my back and rocking me as I continued to cry, my heart feeling like it was being ripped to a million pieces.


End file.
